


Fairy Tail; The next generation

by smolbirbplant



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, Next Generation, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbirbplant/pseuds/smolbirbplant
Summary: Nashi and Layla Dragneel are the 14-year-old twin daughters of the famous wizards Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfelia. The "Dragneel twins" have been left alone while their parents took on a difficult job with their team. Nashi takes Coco, Levy and Gajeel's excitable daughter, on a simple job. When they come back Layla is missing. With the help of their friends Simon, Grey and Erza's son, and Ken Nashi goes on a quest to find her sister. The journey might be a bit more difficult without Nashi's keys.





	

“Layla where’s my jacket?” a young salmon haired girl asked as she poked her head into the mess of a bedroom she shared with her twin sister.

“Why would I know where that ugly thing is?” Layla flipped and pulled back her blonde hair and tied it up in a high ponytail that looked casual but done up nonetheless. “You know that brown’s not my color Nashi,” Nashi rolled her eyes then left the room, leaving her sister to finish her morning makeup routine.

“Mom and Dad leave us home alone for one night as their off on some stupid week long mission and she already lost something of mine,” Nashi mumbled to herself then started scrambling around the living room for her jacket. 

The living room wasn’t very big.The floor was a light wood covered in a large sky blue carpet that had a few stains of baby food from when the girls were younger, there wasn’t much furniture in the room besides the brown leather couch and matching chairs surrounding the fireplace and wooden coffee table Nashi had helped her father build in the middle of the room. Along the light yellow walls there were four dark brown doors leading off into different rooms. The first door led into a small bathroom with light blue walls and black and white checkered tiled flooring and a single flickering light bulb hanging from the ceiling. The second door was the front door to the house. The front door was much bigger than the other three doors. It was about seven feet tall and made of a dark oak wood with a shimmery finish. The door had two small windows with light frames on the top of the door and a small golden knob on the right side. The third door led into a small kitchen with a orange wooden table in the corner for family meals. The table had four wood chairs the same bright color as the table surrounding it. The rest of the room was a mess. The kitchen counters were wood that had been painted light blue with many dents from the times Layla had attempted to help her mother cook. The last door led into Layla and Nashi’s room. The two girls had shared the room their entire life. The walls were light blue like the sky and the floor was white carpet that had become more of a beige with many unknown spots throughout the years. The room had a large window in the middle of the back wall, under the window was a white dresser that held all of the girls’ clothes. On each side of the dresser was a bed with a white headboard and black blankets. Nashi’s bed was on the left and had been made neatly with a small red knit blanket folded over her fluffy pillow. Layla’s bed was made the same way but with a light yellow blanket folded over her pillow. There was a small gap between Nashi’s bed and the wall and in that gap sat a tall black lamp with a white stained glass bowl on top. Between Layla’s bed and the wall was a tall mirror that was slightly taller than the girls. The other side of the room had a white desk and a matching white vanity on either side on the wall. The desk had been claimed by Nashi and was cluttered with books, papers, pens, and empty bags of chips, plastic water bottles, and crushed soda cans. The vanity however was neat and well kept with small makeup products and brushes put in small baskets and cups. Sitting on top of the vanity was a white oval mirror. The mirror had a small picture taped to the top right side. It was a picture of a Nashi and Layla when they were toddlers at the park wearing identical blue t-shirts and jeans rolled up at the bottom cuffs. 

“Nashi!” Nashi turned around to see her sister standing in a dark blue and white striped crop-top with dark blue shorts and a white belt to match not even going halfway down her thighs and slip on dark blue shoes with white ankle socks holding a brown jacket in her left hand with only two fingers as if it smelled bad. “I found this,” Layla threw the coat at her sister.

“Thanks,” Nashi said with a hint of sarcasm.

“Hurry up or we’re gonna be late grab your keys, oh wait,” Layla paused and smirked knowing she hit a soft spot. “Mom took them all on her mission,”

“Layla I know I don’t have my keys but I still have this,” Nashi picked up a brown belt from the old dark green couch with a small knife in a black sheath hanging not too far from the buckle.

“I wouldn’t try that,” Layla held out her hand and a small red flame ignited slowly growing bigger.

“Layla not in the house,” Nashi grabbed her sister’s arm and waved it to put the flame out.

“Relax, it’s not like I’m gonna burn the place down,” Layla turned and grabbed her small white purse then opened the large wooden front door. Nashi pulled her belt through the loops at her baggy jeans then joined her sister outside.

 

From looking at the girls you wouldn’t see the resemblance. Nashi had broad shoulders and firm hands. She also had a few small pimples forming on her forehead, normal for a fourteen year-old girl. Nashi also had thin light pink naturally straight hair stopping just past her shoulders. Layla on the other hand was the splitting image of their mother she had thicker and shorter blonde hair stopping just before her armpits and a thin smile spread across her face. 

 

“ARE THOSE THE DRAGNEEL TWINS?” A small child ran up to the girls as they walked and asked with big green eyes. Nashi and Layla looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Neither of them were too fond with the idea of being known as the “Dragneel twins” it made it sound like they were one in the same and not thought of as individuals but as one person.

“Yes we are,” Layla bent down to be eye level with the little boy and painted on a fake smile. Nashi just grunted and kept walking. “Nashi,” Layla ran to catch up with her sister. “I hate being called that too but come on it’s just a little kid,”

“If a small child has a gun you’re gonna just let ‘em shoot it around town?” Nashi said sternly and swiftly looking Layla right in the eye.

“Nashi that’s different I-,” Layla was cut off by a young boy with bright red hair slamming right into her side then falling down on the stone street. Layla looked angrily down at her friend and held up a orange flame in her dainty hands.

“Sorry Layla,” The boy stood up and put his hand nervously behind his head and scratched his bright red hair. Layla looked at the shirtless boy.

“SIMON PUT A SHIRT ON!” Layla yelled as she put out her flame. Simon looked down at his bare chest with his dark blue fairy tail emblem on the upper right side of his chest. He seemed shocked as if he hadn’t noticed that his clothing was gone.

“Sorry,” Simon turned around and ran to a tall wooden building with many colorful banners hanging down blowing in the wind.

“I’ll meet you at the guildhall,” Nashi rolled her eyes then began to slowly follow Simon to the wooden building, the fairy tail guildhall. Nashi made her way up to the guildhall leaving her sister to deal with the young Dragneel obsessed child.

 

“NASHI,” Nashi was greeted by a familiar squeeze and a face full of light blue hair.

“Hey Coco,” Nashi hugged the little girl back.

“Nashi can we take a job today?” Coco released Nashi and looked up at her.

“Where are your mommy and daddy?” Nashi asked.

“They took Lily, Jet, and Droy out for some big quest thingy or somethin’,” Coco frowned and looked down at her little orange shoes. Coco looked just like her mother from her light blue hair to her dark brown eyes. She even had a smaller version of a orange dress her mother used to wear.

“Let’s go check the request board,” Nashi put her hand on Coco’s small head and started to walk to the request board.

Coco smiled and skipped behind Nashi over to the request board.

 

“Hey Ken,” Simon walked in the noisy guild hall over to a small blonde haired boy with beating green eyes.

“Did Layla yell at you again?” The blonde haired boy, Ken, had a very strong and commanding voice.

“Yeah,” Simon hung his head and plopped down next to Ken on the newly added wooden bench. “It’s not my fault my father taught me magic by becoming one with the cold like his master taught him,”

“I miss my father,” Ken mumbled.

“We’re gonna find him,” Simon put his hand on his friend’s shoulder. Ken smiled.

“I know but I still miss him,” Ken sighed and used Simon’s hand to help him stand up. “How did I manage to lose a dragon?” Ken asked rhetorically.

”The same way that you can’t get the confidence to ask a certain girl out,” Simon tipped his head towards Nashi and Coco who were trying to pick out a mission to take on that wouldn’t be too hard for Coco.

Ken slapped Simon on the back of the head and blushed. “How about you lead by example,” Ken pointed to Layla as she stormed in the guildhall, her fists set a-blaze 

“I don’t think I’d come out alive if I asked her now,” Simon mumbled. 

Ken nudged his friend with his shoulder. “Let’s go find something to do at the job request board,” Ken suggested.

“Yeah I guess,” Simon muttered.

 

Layla stomped across the guildhall towards her sister.

“Layla!” Coco squealed in excitement. Layla stopped and knew that she couldn’t say the things on her mind, at least not in front of Coco.

“Nashi I’d like to talk to you for a moment,” Layla put the fire out in her hands and spoke slowly so she wouldn’t scream.

“You know what Layla, I’m good over here,” Nashi smiled. “Coco and I are going on a small mission in town right now if you would like to join us you may but if not we’d like to get going so we can finish this by sunset,” Layla shook her head and watched Nashi and Coco leave the guildhall then ripped a page off the job board and stomped past Simon and Ken. 

“What’s her deal?” Ken asked as he walked up the the job request board.

“Layla and I ran into a fan of our father on the walk over here,” Nashi said.

“I don’t see how that is so bad,” Ken looked confused as to why the attention annoyed Nashi and Layla.

“It just happens so often,” Nashi explained. “Kids only want to see us perform magic like our parents. They don’t think of us as our own people,”

“Oh, well that’s-” Ken got cut off, once Nashi started talking there was no way to stop her.

“They just think of us as mini versions of our parents, and even with that it’s not like we’re two mini versions of our parents, we’re a set. People don’t want to see Nashi Dragneel or Layla Dragneel, they want to see the ‘Dragneel Twins,’” Nashi sighed. “It just happens so often that it’s frustrating,”

“Well,” Simon said to get Nashi off the topic. “Ken and I were going to grab a job from the board, would you like to come with us wherever we go?” Nashi was about to respond, but Coco piped up.

“Nashi, you said that you would take me on a quest,”Coco stuck a piece of paper in Nashi’s face. “I want this one,” The quest was a simple delivery for an old man from one side of town to the other. The job probably didn’t even require any magic. Nashi looked up at Simon apologetically. 

“It’s fine,” He said. “Go with Coco,” Nashi smiled and put her hand on Coco’s back

“Are you ready to go?” She asked.

“Yes,” Coco said with a big smile. Nashi smiled back at the younger child and led her outside. The two of them began walking to the address printed on the job request, ready for whatever life would throw at them, and life was about to throw a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> My computer's hard drive might die soon so I was looking through old files to see what I might want to save. I found this file that I hadn't opened since April 2015 and read through what I had. Compared to most of the things I wrote a year ago this is pretty good. I'm posting it so that it is saved, I might end up working on it again at some point, but I don't think I will. I haven't watched Fairy Tail in at least eight months so I don't know a lot of the lore ATM. If I get any response to this story I might end up continuing on with it, or if I feel like working on it again some day.


End file.
